


Gifts

by nightmare_doll



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_doll/pseuds/nightmare_doll
Summary: Miwa is happy to see Kai back in Japan.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I posted on tumblr a while ago, so I thought I might edit it a bit and post it here.

"Kai! You're back!" An excited voice shouted. Kai turned around only to see blond hair before he was knocked over by Miwa. He was now lyinh on the airport floor with Miwa on top of him, wondering what he did to deserve this.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Miwa apologized, although he seemed to be barely holding back laughter. He got up, and offered Kai a hand. " I was just so excited to see you again!" This time he did laugh. Kai refused to take his hand and got up by himself, knowing full well Miwa didn't expect him to accept it in the first place. He merely glared at Miwa and continued walking, eager to get out of the crowded airport and the stars of passerby's. As they were walking out, he felt Miwa's hand slip into his, lacing their fingers together. He relaxed into the touch, glad to have Miwa by his side again.

"You're smiling," Miwa noted, causing Kai to blush a bit. Of course Miwa would notice the few times he smiled. "It's nice to see that you're happy," Miwa sighed. "Especially being able to see you happy in person. But I'm very curious how it was in France!"

"It was nice there. There are many strong European cardfighters," Kai stated, stopping once they reached the bus stop. "The food was pretty good too," he added as an afterthought.

"It sounds great. You must have had some really exciting cardfights," Miwa grinned. "And of course I watched you in the European Circuit. You did as well as always, I wish I could have seen it in person! Bring me along next time!" Kai smiled, remembering how fun it was to fight Gaillard and Neve as rivals instead of enemies.

"It did feel a little weird without having you there to cheer for me," Kai admitted. Miwa looked happily surprised to hear that. Just then the bus pulled up to the stop, and Kai busied himself with loading his luggage to ignore how sappy that had sounded. He took a seat, and then motioned for Miwa to take the seat next to him.

"Miwa, I have something for you," he said. Miwa sat down, looking curiously at him.

"Really? What did you ge-" Miwa was cut off by Kai leaning in for a small kiss, pulling away a second after their lips touched. Miwa was bright red, but smiling anyway. It was rare for Kai to kiss him in public.

"I missed you, Taishi," Kai muttered.

"I missed you too!" Miwa exclaimed, pulling Kai into a hug. "But did you actually get me something?"


End file.
